


Crafty

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crafty

"You're gonna spoil that kid rotten, you know."

Hakkai laughed quietly, rubbing at the ink stain on the back of his hand. "Ah, you might be right," he agreed amicably. "But he seemed to be enjoying himself."

Gojyo snorted. "'Course he was enjoyin' himself. He got to spend th'afternoon paintin' _you_ instead of his letters." He stepped to the side as Mrs Chen waddled by, tsking in disapproval at Hakkai's appearance. "See? Even th'old lady agrees with me."

"Mmm," said Hakkai, rising from his bow. "And I know how highly you hold her approval."

"That's not th'point."

"You could have joined us, you know," Hakkai said as they continued toward home. Gojyo rolled his eyes.

"I can write just _fine_, thanks."

"I meant with the painting, Gojyo. I wouldn't presume to comment on your more than adequate literacy skills."

"...Dick."

"Sometimes."

"Paintin' is for kids an' artsy types," Gojyo shrugged, watching the lungful of smoke dissipate against the blue sky. "Some folks spend their time makin' things pretty, but th'rest of us... ah, hold on a sec."

Hakkai watched silently as Gojyo stomped out his cigarette butt, then strode over to kneel beside a young woman, her groceries scattered in the dirt. The redhead helped her gather her belongings, stacking them neatly into her basket, and then whispered something in her ear that made her duck her head and blush ferociously.

"So anyway, what were you sayin'?" Gojyo asked, tossing one last wink over his shoulder at the girl, who was watching them walk away with wide, bright eyes, her groceries clutched tightly to her chest. All traces of the tears that had threatened just a moment ago were gone, replaced with a self-assured glow that raised her head high and put a sway into her hips as she headed off down the road.

Hakkai smiled. "I was saying that you don't give yourself enough credit."

"Huh?"


End file.
